total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Boney Island
Boney Island is a dark and scary island, which is close to Total Drama Island. This island is known to hold species that are extinct in other parts of the world, due to its remote location. The fact that it is considered creepy and supposedly haunted also ensures that nobody goes there to disturb these creatures. It's most notable inhabitant, is the dreaded Sasquatchwanakwa, who seems to reign as some sort of monarch above the other animals there. Biography In "Up the Creek", the teams are sent to Boney Island for their challenge. According to a warning by Chris, if you take anything from the island, "you would be cursed forever." However, Beth does not hear this warning because she is using the bathroom at the time he says this and takes a tiki idol from the island that she found in a bush. This causes a supposed curse on the Screaming Gophers with a losing streak that spans over the course of three episodes. In "If You Can't Take the Heat ...", Chris finds out about Beth's tiki idol and gets mad at her for ignoring his warning. Ultimately, her choice to take something off the island influences her team's decision to make Beth the next target of her team. When she is finally eliminated, the curse seems to disappear and the team's winning streak continues. After finding out about the curse and before being eliminated, Beth promises to return the tiki idol to Boney Island. In "Broken Bonds, Broken Bones", the contestants are sent to Boney Island, for a creepy challenge there. Chris warns them again not to take anything and makes sure everyone is clear on that. On Boney Island, Eva horrifies everyone, but this is not until Sasquatchwanakwa horrifies her in the end, getting revenge on her for what she did to him in the previous episode. In "Hook, Line, and Screamer", Izzy thought it would be a brilliant idea to hide from The Crazy Psycho Killer With a Chainsaw and a Hook on the scariest place in Wawanakwa. In "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon", it is revealed that Beth did not return the idol as she previously said she would, but instead broke it into three pieces and flushed it down the septic tank, which the campers are disgusted by. The final six campers are tasked to collect the idol and toss the pieces into the Cave of Treacherous Terror. When the campers reach the cave on the island, some of the campers face problems relating to the creatures that reside on the island. In the cave, Owen is scared away by a spider and drags Heather along with him. Leshawna and Duncan are chased off by a pack of woolly beavers that show up in the cave. Geoff and Gwen end up tossing the doll into the cave, resulting in their win for that part of the challenge. In "Are We There Yeti?", Duncan and Owen have to go to Boney Island in the middle of the night, if they want to catch Sasquatchwanakwa, but have no luck finding him there. In "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island", Harold and Heather briefly look for the million dollars on Boney Island, but are unsurprisingly attacked by it's animals. Inhabitants *Sasquatchwanakwa *Stymphalian Canadian Geese *Woolly Beavers Episode Appearances *Up the Creek *If You Can't Take the Heat ... *Broken Bonds, Broken Bones *Hook, Line, and Screamer *Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon *Are We There Yeti? *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Category:Locations